Broken Promise
by MelGamingPlays
Summary: All I wanted is to protect you. Nothing more, nothing less. And yet you still said otherwise.' This is a story of a certain blue blur. With a lot is at stake, how far can he go? Underneath all the pressures, things won't always go as planned. He can't control what will happen. Whatever happens, happens. How many will stand by him? Will things be as they were before?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Third Person P.O.V**

A blue streak was seen speeding up in a very incredible speed, reaching a city that somewhat in the verge of destruction. The city was in ruins. Robots was roaming freely in the city, striking fear and despair to its citizens, forcing them into hiding.

The speed demon which also known as Sonic the Hedgehog was trying to get there as fast as he could under the speed of sound. If he does break the sound barrier, it might have caused even more destruction to the city than it already is.

But he ran all the way here as fast as he can to save the day from an evil scientist, his longing arch-nemesis, Dr Ivo Robotnik also known as Eggman. He's been trying to take over Mobius but has always failed since day one. But now, it's different. He had somehow caused terror to the main city also known as Park Avenue right under the blue hero's nose. It's just happened.

Even so, that wouldn't stop the speed demon from saving the day. Even if the world is beyond saving, he will stop him no matter what. The blue blur was not letting him have his way.

While running through the city, he saw the destruction his arch-nemesis' creation have made. People was cowering in fear and coincidentally he saw him among the crowds.

The two tailed fox tried to fight back and protect the others. But, him alone was not enough. Tails and the other mobians cowered backward slowly as the robots advanced towards them. Their backs are against the wall. There was no escape for them.

Luckily, Sonic was just in time to arrive at the scene. He curled up into a ball and lunged at the robots with full force, causing them to explode.

After that, he stood in front of all of them.

"Is everyone alright?" the sapphire hero asked with concern and receive a nod as an answer from each of them.

Tails walked forward and fist bumped with Sonic. "Glad you could make it in time, Sonic."

"Thanks for holding these robots off, bud. I probably wouldn't be able to help if you hadn't done something." he gave him a big thumbs up as Tails blushed proudly.

"But these people need to get to safety first. Can you handle that, Tails?" he asked kindly.

Tails nodded. "I can handle that." before anyone could even do anything an unknown voice yet familiar joined in.

"Look what we have here. A rodent who sticks his nose where he doesn't belong, trying to save the day. What a fool he is." A man in red suit smirked manically behind his black glasses followed by a twisted chuckle on his eggmobile.

Sonic stared at his arch-nemesis completely not amused. But, as a happy-go-lucky hedgehog he is, his emotions were under his control. Or so he thought.

He grinned widely."Oh, yeah? This fool will kick your sorry self like usual." the azure one boasted confidently.

Eggman laughed maniacally. As if he was enjoying this. Anywho, when he didn't anyway? A crazy old man like him would be like this.

"I am deeply sorry, Sonic. As a matter of fact, today will be your downfall."

The speedster looked at him in confusion. "Are you joking now, Eggy? I've always defeat you." he said in a confident tone.

"Being overconfident and underestimate your enemy are going to be the cause of your own downfall. You are so cocky and blind to see your own doom."

A lone clapping hands was from the blue blur himself. "Oh, Eggman..~My doom? Since when did you ever defeated me? Once? No, never." he chuckled cockily.

The mad scientist stared at the blue blur angrily. He gritted his teeth shamefully. His pride was hurt by this loathsome hero. It's time for his payback.

"How dare you blue rat!" his voice was raised, meaning that Sonic got on his nerves and he didn't even like it one bit. At all.

"I dare what, eggy?" he asked without any regrets in his tone. "Anywho, let's end this charade. You've gone too far, Ivo." his voice suddenly got low all of sudden. He looked... angry..

"Let's end this, Sonic the Hedgehog. You've been a thorn in my side long enough. It's time for you to go." He said in a threatening voice yet calm.

"Make me, Egghead. After what you have done to those innocent citizen you've strike fear in them, I would never let you get away." the sapphire hero said in a serious tone from here on out. No more Mr. Nice Guy.

Then, Sonic put a hand on his chest, where his heart are. "As long as this heart still beating, I will never let you achieve your goal. Until then, you have to deal with me." he smirked cockily.

"That's so you, you know." Eggman huffed in annoyance. "But in order to remove a thorn, I had to remove its flower. You know what I'm saying?"

Upon hearing 'remove' in his sentence, Sonic's pupils shrunk in horror. By removing he meant, to erase his existence. To kill him.

"What are you now? A philosopher?" Sonic asked nervously with arms crossed.

"Depends. You've been in my way for far too long."

"Oh, yeah? I will never stop getting in your way. It's time for you to go and call it a day." the azure one moved so fast that no one could see him but a blur.

The speedster lunged at him. While the others know that it's on right now. The battle has started. Thankfully the two tailed fox knew how to be useful in this kind of situation.

"Everyone, run!" Tails shouted to others. They all nodded and left as fast as they can while the kitsune stayed put as Sonic was about to clash with the Eggmobile.

Out of the blue, a strange black being appeared and reflected Sonic's spin dash. Sonic was thrown off tothe ground. Luckily with his quick reflexes, he was able to land on his feet safely.

"What the heck?!" he said in confusion. "Who the freak are you?" the blue hero asked at the mysterious creature who was just floating in the air.

The mysterious creature looked like a jackal to be honest. He wore a mask. There was something glowing on his chest and seemed to be stuck to his chest. There was this glitchy aura like cubes around him. IlThe aurs felt very dark...and devilish.

"My name is Infinite. The leader of this whole disastrous event." his voice was deep and cold.

"So, you are the one, huh? Well, then. You are going to pay. Dearly." the blue blur said in threateningly tone. " Who do you think you are anyway?" he pointed at Infinite full of burning hatred.

"The cause of your downfall." his only sentence as he disappeared and reappeared behind him and punched Sonic so hard that he collided with the wall.

Sonic felt numb and confused. 'What... I can't see anything that just happened?? How is he faster than me?!' He ain't playing games anymore. This Jackal was serious. Now is the time he got serious too.

He got up on his feet and started the masked jackal menacingly. While Tails looked surprised.

'He looked serious. Now, it's on.' he looked at Sonic then at Infinite. 'That guy might be a problem. Be careful, Sonic.' the kitsune thought worriedly.

The masked villain chuckled darkly as he landed on the ground. "Are you really the world's hero? The last hope? What a joke you are. You are not even worth the title hero. You are just a joke."

"I've just warmed up, Infinite. Hit me with your best shot." he stated confidently with his emerald eyes shining with determination as he started to do a little warm-up and went to his fighting-stance.

"I'm ready when you are."

Infinite looked at the determination the azure one was emitting. He grinned maniacally.

"You think you can win with that determination alone?" he said in a mocking tone. All of sudden a crooked grin formed on his face. "But I'll gladly crush that hope of yours."

Without a second thought, the blue hero ran towards the masked jackal and was about to punched him. Also, he lunged forward super fast to give him a punch that nobody could catch in time. However..

Just in time, the jackal caught Sonic's fist. Sonic and Tails was stunned. Unfortunately for Sonic, Infinite had an uppercut in store for him. The sapphire hero was thrown up in the air. Before he could do anything, Infinite back kicked him in the back to the ground hard. It happened so fast. Even the fastest thing alive couldn't prevent it. Who could prevent it then?

He hit the ground hard. It caused a few cracks around him. His vision started to get blurry. He tried to process things quickly but to no avail. The pain was bearable yet overwhelming. How did that happened? The blue hero had a lot of experiences against eggman's destructive scheme and yet...it hurts..?

The azure one groaned in pain as he slowly got up on his feet but all in vain with Infinite was standing in front of him.

"Is that the best you got?"the jackal snickered mockingly. "What a waste. You aren't much of a challenge than I thought you were. How pitiful of you."

He grabbed Sonic neck and hold him up from the ground, broke off the air from getting into his lungs. The speedster gasped for air but tried to remain calm as long as he could. But, how far could he stand the pain?

"A weak like you shouldn't exist and be roaming freely in this world anymore. It is better to end you." the masked jackal whispered wickedly to Sonic's ear, but loud enough for Tails and Eggman to hear.

Tails' pupils shrunk as he gradually backed away in fear although he wanted to help Sonic so badly but his every movements was ruled by his fear.

"S-Sonic..N-No.." he muttered under his breath as he backed away in fear.

On the other hand, Eggman was quite surprised to see the invulnerable hedgehog who always stand in his way was dying. He couldn't help but felt pity for the blue hero. Even though he was super pumped in erasing his existence, he can't bear to kill someone. Especially his arch-nemesis.

He looked at the jackal who's eyes filled with bloodlust while the hedgehog was slowly dying in sadness. This jackal has no humanity left in him. The ruby was controlling him. Such power yet deadly.

"That's enough, Infinite. You've shown him the power of the ruby. Let's retreat." Eggman said out of nowhere, causing Tails to stop backed away like a coward.

However, the jackal didn't seem very pleased with Eggman's answer. Sonic stared at his nemesis in confusion as he tried to remain calm, trying not to lose air too much. Though, Infinite's grip loosens as the blue hero breathed in some air into his lungs.

Infinite's pupils moved, staring at his side to where eggman is, menacingly. "Why would I? I can finally rid of your arch-nemesis. Isn't that what you want?" he asked but it reached no answer from Eggman who just silenced himself.

Out of nowhere, the masked wolf laughed maniacally. "Hahahahahaha!!~~"

The insane laughter last quite awhile. As the laughter died down, he said, "I am Infinite. The one who shall spill Sonic the Hedgehog blood and prove how pathetic this world's hero really is." as he said that he release sonic from his grip. However, he threw him so hard to a wall..directly in Tails direction.

Just in time Tails caught Sonic as his back slowly collided with the wall. Fortunately, Tails used his two tails and started spin it to slow down the collision process as his back barely made in contact with the wall with only a few inches.

Tails sighed in relief. "That was so close. Are you okay, Sonic?"

Sonic gasped for air. He inhaled and exhaled. "Thank you, Tails. I owe you one, bud."

The kitsune shook his head. "No, Sonic. This is my payback for all those times you saved me." he smiled warmly.

The cobalt hero smiled and gave the fox a thumbs up. "Good job, Tails. I'm so proud of you." he murmured under his breath.

The two tailed fox laughed nervously. "Don't compliment me too much. Besides.." he looked upon the approaching jackal sharply and serious look on his face. "This fight is not over yet."

As the masked jackal slowly approached the dynamic duo, a clapping hand was heard from him. "What a touching moment. However.." he said in a mocking tone as it changed all of a sudden to dead serious and cold voice.

"It won't last long." he laughed. Only maniacal laughter was heard during the whole ordeal. Almost as if he didn't want it to stop. But it stopped alas.

The expression the two held was anger. The azure one got up and so did the kitsune.

"You've gone too far, Infinite. You even got my little brother involved in this stuff. I won't let you get away without paying everything you have done to us." the sapphire hero said in threatening voice lowly, meaning he was really serious. And angry.

Upon hearing 'little brother' in his statements. Infinite laughed hysterically.

"Hahahahahaha!!" the laughter lasted quite a while as he stopped to catch a breath.

"Did you really said that fox your brother? You and him aren't the same species" he exclaimed, still chuckling while pointed a finger at Tails.

Sonic was triggered yet he tried to remain calm as he inhaled and exhaled softly while Tails grited his teeth in seething anger.

"What if I did? Got a problem with that?" he said in a rather demanding tone.

"Not really. But, that must mean you are an orphan. Isn't that right?" Infinite said with a low tone yet menacing.

Sonic looked not very amused. "What are you getting at, pal?" he said in demanding tone.

"Nothing. Just wondering..," he paused as he walked forward to Sonic slowly while speaking some sick words.

"You and the others are a bunch of teenagers who roam around the city as the world's heroes without your parents' knowing you pitiful heroes involved in this dangerous stuff?" he explained in mocking tone.

The azure still looking confused as ever. "Yeah, we are a bunch of teenagers. So what of it?"

The masked jackal wagged a finger and shook his head profusely.

"While most people including me know of the current status of your friends' parents while yours are none. Nothing at all." he smirked wickedly.

"Prove it to me the status report about whatever you knew about their parents are true. " he replied as he was eyeing Infinite's every movement sharply.

"Gladly." his only answer as he started to spit the truth on the blue blur face. "First is your fox friend over there which also known as 'your little brother', his parents 'died' or most likely abandoned him because of his two tails in an orphanage." while talking he glanced at the fox who looked shocked while the sapphire hero looked pretty much uncomfortable.

'How the freak would he know that? That was classified information. Only me and Tails knew it. There's no way..if he knew that..and then' his expression suddenly changed. His face turned pale. 'He wouldn't..' unknowingly, Sonic shook his head slightly and murmured, "N-No..Don't you dare.."

Infinite's ears twitched. He picked up what Sonic murmured. A crooked grin formed. Even though he was behind the mask you can tell this guy is nuts.

"Second, the echidna. We all know what happened so no need to waste our time. Third your 'self-proclaimed girlfriend', Amy Rose. We all know her parents is far away to avoid any danger upon them." Tails and Sonic was shocked. While the masked jackal continued smirking.

"While we all know about your closest friends. We don't even know anything about you. So you tell me." Tails looked at Sonic who looked so pale as if his colours had drained.

There's no answer upon Infinite's question. The blue blur is very quiet. He scowled upon the question only.

'Sonic seems not so okay. What's up with him? Is it because the question is about his past? The past way before he even met me?' Tails could only pondered in anxiety. 'What could Sonic's past be? Is it really that bad?'

**Sonic P.O.V.**

I was in shock, unable to make a word. My past..huh.. It has been so long since I reviewed my past. Way...before I met Tails. My past or rather childhood is bad. It was a rough childhood I painfully aware off but I promised to myself to never look back. Never to live in the past. Always live in the present. Dream about the future. Though, why now? Out of all time, why now? Even though I knew this would happen someday, I'd never thought it would be this day. The day my past to be revealed probably the worst day of my life rather than have Eggman took over the world. The reason is...I-I-I.

Nevermind that, this guy is a creeper. I'll make him regret for bringing up the topic.

I looked at Tails who seemed very concerned. I feel bad for not telling him.

I'm truly sorry Tails. I wish I would have told you sooner than having you concern about 'it' now. Infinite..You've just make a first step to my bad list.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The masked jackal just stared at the blue hero, smirking evilly. Tails looked very anxious while the azure one in a state of shock. Though, as quick as he could run, his mind state changed into a quite furious one.

"Now you tell me, what does it have to do with everything that is happening now?" the speedster asked in a demanding tone while pointed a finger to Infinite.

Upon hearing Sonic's question, he laughed. Darkly and maliciously.

"Are you avoiding my question?" he asked carefreely.

Sonic scowled. Then, he just exploded. "Now who's avoiding who, huh?!" his tone was harsh which caught Tails off guard.

The kitsune flinched to his brother sudden outburst. 'Something is up. Sonic usually kept a cool head in this kind of situation, never keep a mind to bad guys' lies. What flip his switch today?' Tails thought to himself, only to ponder anxiously.

Infinite shook his head. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Oh, Sonic. You sure are pathetic." he wagged a finger. "No matter, you can't stop what is coming." with that a twisted grin has formed as his sight was locked on behind the blue hero.

Suddenly, Sonic's pupils shrunk as his ears twitched in sudden fear."No..What..Tails?!.." with that he turned back and see Tails knocked out with a familiar black figure who seemed to be committed it.

"Sh-Shadow? W-Why..? H-How could you?" the sapphire hero was shocked and stuttered, but received no answer from the ebony one.

The ultimate lifeform stared at him blankly. His face held no expression at all. Then, he suddenly disappeared into thin air. Although, Sonic was too caught up in his overwhelming emotion to even realise that was an illusion.

The blue hero was shocked. He was so shocked that he was so...angry. The emotions was boiling inside of him, reaching to its peak. It is only a matter of time before he...snapped.

**Tails P.O.V.**

**A minute before his collapse**

_My mind was a mess. Such a mess that I didn't even noticed the danger right around the corner._

_Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. Before I could turned or screamed for help, the mysterious being hit the back of my neck. Hard._

_Half conscious, I saw the being in red and black fur. Shape of a hedgehog. I mumbled for help but Sonic didn't hear me at all, which is strange since his ear could catch almost any sounds. His emotions is getting out of control. It wad affecting his action. As if he didn't even care..Maybe that was it.._

_Before I collapsed, I murmured his name. "S-Sonic.."_

_With that being said, I could have sworn I saw his ears twitched. Finally, I am officially knocked out._

**Third Person P.O.V.**

**Present..**

Sonic was speechless. He was too overwhelmed with emotions. Tails.. He was knocked out without his knowing. How could he save people if he couldn't even protect his own brother? While he was overwhelmed by emotions, he also felt overpowered. He felt so helpless. He felt...weak.

Infinite just laughed. Manically. On and on to where it seemed to no end.

Out of a sudden, the environment around Sonic just..stopped? Not any movement which caused the blue blur to be in more confusion. No more laughter. Just silence. The only thing that can move was Sonic himself.

Looking around for answers. But reach to nothing. A futile effort. Just silence. He was about to give up until.. A voice called out to him.

"Is the blue blur already given up? How pitiful. I thought Sonic the Hedgehog claimed he will save the day no matter what. I guess I was wrong." the voice sounded similar to his own. The only difference is it was dark, cold and menacing.

"Who's there?!" Sonic looked around as he searched for the mysterious voice.

Out of nowhere, a black mist formed a shape of a hedgehog? The black hedgehog looked exactly like..

'Is that me??' Sonic thought to himself.

Right in front of him was an exact hedgehog that look like Sonic the Hedgehog. The only thing different was, this being has no iris and his fur was jet black like the night sky.

"What the..heck? Who are you?" he asked in demanding tone.

The being chuckled darkly. "I am you of course. Not exactly you but I am your grief, pain, anger, sorrow and all that negative emotions you held in you." he stated.

"W-What..?" the azure one said in utter shock and confusion.

"Simply said, I am the darker side of you. When you felt helpless and weak, I'll be your strength, your means to fight back in the darkest hour." the being who seemed to be Sonic's darker side which can be also known as Dark, smirked darkly.

"What are you implying?"the sapphire hero asked while Dark seemed to be floating and hovered around him while he watched his every movement.

"What I'm trying to say is, I am the power lurking inside you. Did you forget the feeling of helplessness when metarex captured your friends?" Dark asked, still smirking.

Sonic was shocked. 'he knows that??..how did he..'

"A feeling that I will never forget." the cobalt hero stated in a hurt and sad tone. "But what does that have to do what's happening now?" he voice raised drastically.

He wagged a finger. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Oh, Sonic. Don't you see? Your best buddy over there is hurt. It triggered me within you. You felt helpless, aren't you?"

The blue hero stared at him in shock. He gritted his teeth upon reminisce the feeling of helplessness.

The dark one just smirked and looked at the blue blur expression as an answer to his question.

"Don't you want to help your dear friend over there?" the dark hedgehog asked while pointing at the unconscious Tails. "Or are you going to let him die?!" he said almost like a yell to the hero.

As soon as Sonic heard the word 'die', he answered on top of his lungs. "I am not!"

The dark hedgehog grinned. "Then, unleash the power. No emeralds are going to help you now. Open your eyes."

Sonic looked at him skeptically. "How exactly am I going to do that? Heck, why do I have to trust you anyway?" he pointed a finger at him.

Dark looked at the blue blur. "You knew the answer. Raw emotions. Negative ones. They are the key. But in order to do that, you are required to be extremely stressed or furious. And if that were to happen, there will be a price to pay. As for why you should trust me because I am you. You should trust yourself." he explained in a low and cold tone unlike Sonic's cheery tone.

The sapphire hero put a hand under his chin in concern, thinking. Since all the chaos emeralds are no longer with him, he thought they wouldn't need them, considering Eggman's plans were failing every single time but not anymore. Until he found the phantom ruby buried within the Angel Island. That's where all it began up till now.

Then, a question slipped from his mouth. "What is the price I have to pay in order to use this power I didn't know I have?"

After awhile, Dark said, "All of your actions became uncontrollable as if you are a puppet played by the puppeteer. Which in this case, your emotions. Or rather the negative ones."

The azure one looked at him in disbelief. He shook his head profusely. "No way! Is there anything I can do to avoid that?"

The midnight one paused. "Well, you can try to fight it by remembering all the positive thoughts. But I can't guarantee you can avoid it for a long period of time. Only for a short while."

Sonic sighed sadly. He had no choice.

'This is the only way. No turning back now.'

The blue hero looked at the dark version of him. He said determined yet fearful of what might happen. "So tell me what I have to do."

He sighed. "Considering I am here, meaning you are under pressure or stressed out."

"Why would I felt under pressure?" the speedster stared him in confusion as he scratched his ear.

Dark shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Probably you feel so overwhelmed with a negative feeling. That is probably you felt very helpless since that jackal did this to your friend." he said in annoyance.

Somehow, the blue blur sensed anger from the dark hedgehog. Even though it was being masked, it is still rising which made him uncomfortable and could only wonder,

'What would happen if this so called power he possessed at its full potential? Heck, what would happen to him? Would he ever be the same?'

Those were all of thoughts lingered in his mind, which remained unanswered. The dark hedgehog could sensed that Sonic's mind was in a mess, causing his sudden rising anger to vanish.

"I couldn't assure you enough but believe me, in order to not to be controlled by your negative emotions, you must stay positive, stay cool. If not, you might unleashed my power in a wrong way and may lead to the universe destruction." he explained in serious tone yet caringly.

Sonic looked at him in shock. He was speechless. "Wh-What do you mean by that?"

"You are the key for universe's destruction. That's why you are the last of your kind. And why, your parents are nowhere to be found." Dark said which caused Sonic to even more shocked.

"Wh-What?!" the only word slipped from his mouth as his eyes widening in fear of what he would hear.

"Your parents, your species to be exact was hunted down, experimented on and killed brutally without mercy. Your kinds is special. Every single one of them was born with special power each. And coincidentally, your parents are the holder of light and dark. Your dad can control chaos energy and darkness. While your mother can control magic and light. Both of them the world's balance. Until one fateful day.." he paused and glanced at the hero who seemed a bit calmer.

Dark was about to continued until Sonic interrupted him. "W-Wait, how do you know so much?" he gave the dark one a skeptical look.

He huffed in annoyance. "I am the darkness after all. I am immortal. As long as you are my host, you are immortal as well to contain me."

"Why's that?"

The ebony one sighed. "Your dad, he..died. He was once my host. Until that fateful day, where he was killed by 'another immortal'. Since immortal can kill another immortal, they'll die."he gritted his teeth in anger and eyes shut tightly in sorrow.

Upon hearing his statements, Sonic looked sad. Then, a thought flashed through his mind.

"What about my mom?" he spoke out half-conscious.

Dark silenced. No words came out at first. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to her after your dad passed away. I was quickly transferred to you when he passed." he said in a sudden hint of sadness in his voice as he looked down in shame of not knowing.

The azure one shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's not your fault either." his voice gradually gotten low.

"Though, it hurts to hear what you have just said." he put a hand on his chest. "No matter. I will find a way to find her. Alive or not." he clenched his hand tightly.

He smiled warmly. As quickly that came, it vanished, leaving a scowl. "Well, now is not the time to find out just yet."

Sonic nodded as he gritted his teeth in anger. "Yeah..Infinite. He will pay for what he had done to all of us."

Out of nowhere, a dark blue aura started to surround the blue hero. It was choking him. His breathing got heavy. His vision was blurring. As if at any moment he was going to collapse.

"Wh-What is happening.." the cobalt hero said, half-conscious. He became unaware of his surrounding as the dark energy seeped through his fur.

The dark one looked at him and sighed. Though, his expression looked more twisted and dark. As if something flipped his switch. "It is time, Sonic. I am tired of sitting and watching. And now, I am taking the stage." he grinned maliciously.

The sapphire hero's head started to pound profusely. Unable to bear the pain, he dropped on his knees in pain, teeth gritted as the dark aura surrounded his body. His cobalt blue fur changed navy.

"Y-You! You lied..to me!" Sonic yelled in pain, fists clenched tightly in anger.

The dark being let out a maniacal laughter. "Oh..Sonic~~ I did no such things. While all is the truth. There is only one thing I've lied about. The cause of your father's death." he sneered maliciously.

While in pain, Sonic felt his heart skipped a beat. "W-What..?!!"

"While it is true that an immortal can die if another immortal kill them. But, your father didn't die because of that."

"Th-Then, h-How did he..?" the confused blue hero asked in curiosity, bearing the pain as it got stronger and stronger by the minute he speaks.

"The power of darkness, of course." he simply answered carefreely.

"Wh-What??!"

"The power became too much for him to bear. It simply consumed him, leading to his demise." the dark one said darkly.

Upon hearing his answer, Sonic who is in pain, was shocked. Because of that, his will to fight the darkness around him has weakened.

"N-No..You tricked me!" Sonic yelled on the top of his lungs. His cobalt blue fur has completely turned black. He started to cough as the darkness swallowed him slowly but surely and blocking the air from getting to his lungs, causing him to slowly feeling drowsy.

The dark creature laughed maniacally, a bone-chilling laughter was sent to the blue hero's bone.

"Things I do to get control, Sonic. Now, watch and learn. I am in control now. I'll finish this bastard off 'better' than you could imagine." the way he said 'better' intrigued the azure one.

He wished he could ask for help. All is in vain. He was all alone in this endless torturous of pain. His will was weakening until there's no more will in him as darkness was slowly taking over his body and mind.

He wanted to scream but it won't go out. He was screaming in pain. The pain won't stop until he just let go. The scream stopped so did the pain. He started to stop fighting as the unknown surge of power was surging through his veins. The power felt cold and malicious. Earlier, he felt drained, out of energy. Now, he felt whole, full of energy flowing and swelling inside of him like a wildfire.

"Darn..." Now he is officially unconscious as the dark one took over.

The cobalt hero who is now has oily black fur opened his eyelids, revealing a pair of glowing white eyes with no irises.

The dark being chuckled darkly. "Let the final act begin."

The environment started to work normally after the transformation was completed. The dark one was not moving at all since everything started to work normally.

Infinite who looked surprised to see this unknown black hedgehog, which surprisingly was not Shadow since this one has no stripes. His entire being was surrounded by a smokey aura. What surprised him the most was Sonic was nowhere to be found since this hedgehog appeared.

The masked jackal grew skeptical. While Eggman, who was a few feet in the air in his eggmobile, gasped upon seeing the midnight hedgehog. His soulless eyes sent chills down his spine.

He remembered this being. A few years ago when metarex's attack, he met this entity

But why appeared now? What angered him so much to cause this transformation?

Eggman's eyes lingered around and finally got his answer upon seeing the limp two tailed fox. 'That's must be it. His friend got hurt must be the cause for him to transform. Just like last time..'

The mechanical scientist looked at the ebony jackal. Earlier, he looked bloodthirsty. Now, he looked skeptical upon seeing him.

'If I don't stop him now, he might be stuck in this form even after he managed to destroy Infinite to smithereens. And then, he will come after me. I would rather have not meet this being again. The question is 'how will he react if I do that?'

Eggman wondered whether he should just stand by or stop him from doing something he will soon regret doing. Before he could decide anything, Infinite just let out a maniacal laughter.

He smirked darkly. "Now, I see it. You are Sonic, right?"

The dark being didn't answer. As if he didn't even hear him. He just doesn't care from the looks of it.

Infinite grew impatient from the lack of response from the dark one. But, he knew the answer when the being just silenced himself.

He snickered. "Seems like it's true. Oh, wow.. a hero with a dark form." he dramatically stepped back with a facepalm in a most evil way. "That's what I call true evil." he said, barely a whisper.

Still no response from the ebony one. His expression held no emotion. He looked so lifeless. And his aura kept on swirling around him like he's on fire.

The masked jackal grinned evilly. "Maybe I should kill his dear 'brother' over there to make him talk."

In a blink of an eye, the dark being appeared in front of him to only give him a very powerful kick, which sent him flying, collided to a wall. His back hit the wall pretty hard. It caused quite the cracks. Payback for what he did earlier.

The masked jackal coughed a few times since his guard was completely down when he suddenly attacked. Supposedly, he felt irritated yet he smirked as if what happened just now was exactly what he wanted from the dark one.

He clapped his hands. "Bravo, hero. Never would I thought I would finally meet my match. Your strength is truly spectacular to be able to kick me to a wall even with this ruby." Infinite said as he walked towards the dark hero, approaching him closer and closer.

He stopped, the dark one was right in front of him. They both appeared to be the same height. So, Infinite's eyes are locked on those white abyssal glowing eyes. Even so, the dark being didn't even flinch one bit, expression remained the same. The masked villain stared deeply in those eyes. He sensed a rather terrifying fury in it, waiting to be unleashed. One wrong move, he is a dead meat.

'I am not scared of this pathetic hero. He's weaker than I am. I. Am. Not. Weak..Not. Weak!' he repeated to himself over and over.

Even with all the encouragement Infinite was trying to give to himself, fear was radiating off him. And he could sensed it.

A twistedly disturbing smirk formed on the dark one's face. The look on his enemy was so hopeless. His fear was giving him a thrill for more. It fueled his power. He broke into a maniacal light chuckles.

"Ehehehe~~, I feel your fear, frustration, anger. Why? I didn't even do anything to you. Yet.."he grinned darkly.

Infinite gritted his teeth since he just triggered his vulnerable side. Because of that, he must have thought he is weak.

"Y-You.!"

Dark chuckled in amusement. "Hmmm? Come again?"

Silence. Infinite's emotions was boiling hot. He is so at mad of the dark one. The masked villain suddenly lunged forward, trying to punch him in the stomach as he was saying, "I'll make you regret of thinking I am weak!"

Just about to hit him in the stomach, he hit the air, losing balance. He quickly regained his composure. He was frantically searching for Dark. When, he found him, standing there calmly, Infinite sent him a menacing glare.

The dark one stood with his back against Infinite, smirking. He chuckled darkly.

"You will make regret? What a joke. You have to catch me first to make feel any regrets." He stated. "As if you have the chance...Fool." Dark muttered under his breath near the jackal ear when he suddenly vanished out of Infinite's sight.

The masked jackal looked around profusely, looking for the dark hero. He was nowhere to be seen.

He growled in frustration. "Grr, you coward!"

Out of nowhere, Dark reappeared right beside him with his back against him. "Coward?" he snickered at the word. "That was called a special ability I was born with. Not cowardice." he said as he gave a look by suddenly vanished and reappeared right the other side of the jackal.

The masked jackal was staring at the dark blur. Then, he realised that he was mocking him. This caused him to shook in anger as he formed a fist.

"You are probably the weakest enemy I've ever encountered, you know? " Dark said mockingly as he faked yawning, bored of this charade already.

Upon hearing those statements, Infinite's eyes shrunk. Unconsciously, his body moved forward, lunged an attack for the dark one. His every movements was controlled by his emotions. Which become more and more predictable. Though, the emotions radiated off him gave Dark some thrills but it was not enough. He wanted more. Needed more. More. More.

The darkened one dodged his every attacks, which looked pathetically futile efforts. He smirked as he looked at his palm, dark energy forming, looking like some sort of energy bombs or something.

While some twisted thoughts formed in Dark's mind on how he should make Infinite's life miserable, Infinite screamed in anger.

"You'll pay!" he said threateningly while giving him a swipe on the legs as Dark quickly jumped and dive kicked him him.

The jackal was thrown off balance. His mind was a fuzzy. He used both his hand automatically on self-defense. He thought the dark one was going to let a blow on him but it never came.

"You know, if I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be moving around now. Also, it would have made this not very fun anymore. For me at the very least. I wanted the thrill of seeing you suffer. Suffer for doing all of this terror. You've made a wrong choice of making me your enemy, pal." he stated with a slight hint of sadness and hatred. "A slow and painful death is suiting for a villain like you." he said maliciously.

"Tch, you are kidding, hero." the masked villain huffed in annoyance, still in fighting stance in case Dark tried to do something. "Moreover, a hero like you is a goody-two-shoe. Killing people is against your morality."

Upon hearing his response, Dark cackled amusily as he wagged a finger. "Oh? That's where you are wrong, Infinite."

Infinite scowled in confusion. "What?!"

The dark being grinned creepily which sent chills down the jackal and Eggman's spine. The robotic scientist knew too well what he meant, considering he knew this being first hand.

"As you can see, there is no hero here. Only a hedgehog who's action was controlled by his emotions. As his emotions get more and more unstable, so is his action."

Infinite raised a brow. "So?"

Dark smirked grew more twisted. "The more unstable the emotions are, the more unstable his thoughts are. The darker the thoughts are, the more violent his action will be."

"Oh my...gosh..what a philosopher.. never thought you are one, hero." the masked jackal clapped his hand mockingly. "Meaning to your philosophy, please?" he said sarcastically.

"As you know, killing is against my morality. But now, killing won't show me any remorse. Probably.." he paused as his tone got low. "But now, I will enjoy spilling your blood!" then, he laughed hysterically mad as he suddenly disappeared, leaving only his maniacal laughter echoed around the jackal.

Infinite frantically looked around, trying to find the dark one but to no avail. He can only hear his demented laughter. The laughter sent chills down his spine.

Eggman's eyes shrunk. 'Oh, no. He's about to completely obliterate Infinite. If he doesn't stop, he will surely kill Infinite. I have to stop him.' he thought to himself determinedly.

"Die, Infinite!" Dark suddenly appeared, floating a few feet up in the air behind the masked wolf and about to fire a dark sphere at him and that's when he stepped in.

"Stop, Sonic! You don't want to do something you'll soon regret." Eggman tried to reason with this dark version of his arch-nemesis.

Upon hearing his reason, Dark's sphere suddenly dissipated to thin air. He stopped and seemed to be listening to Eggman. He seemed to have calm down. Probably..

"Why would you care anyway, Eggman? You of all people. Why??" he spat calmly but still full of hatred in his tone.

"I am not. But this is for your own good. And you know if I didn't stop you, you would have killed him by now." the robotic scientist stated while Infinite looked frightened yet angry of this feeling overwhelming in his chest. Fear. Oh how he hated it so much..

"What I do is none of your concern. Stop interfering if you know what's good for you." Dark glanced to his side at the robotic doctor murderously.

"You knew if you were to kill him, no one will ever see you the same anymore. They'll only see a cold-blooded murderer in a shell of his former self. Please stop hurting yourself like you did in the past. Don't let history repeat itself." he pleaded with sympathy.

The dark one looked at him in shame as his aura slowly stopped moving like a wildfire. It's moving like a gentle breeze. He hovered down and landed on his feet with no words at all coming from his mouth. He looked ashamed of himself as his quills from stood up to his usual swept back style but his fur stayed dark blue.

Out of nowhere, the masked jackal laughed hysterically.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

He chuckled on and on. It seemed to come to no end. His laughter lasted quite some time but it died down eventually. "Well, I don't want it to end. At the very least..not yet." Infinite responded darkly.

Without Dark and Eggman knowing, Infinite already has Tails in his grip. The kitsune was still unconscious though. The dark hero eyes widened in fear and anger. His aura flared up as his quills stood up in response. The masked jackal grinned maniacally. He chuckled darkly.

"Are you angry, hero?" he said sarcastically. Dark only sent him a very murderous stare.

"You better release him now or.." the dark one's voice suddenly was low and full of hatred. "..I'll kill you."

Upon hearing his threat, he laughed it off, taking his words as a joke. Eggman gasped and gulped in fear. "You'll kill me, eh? Do you have the heart to end somebody's life, hero?"

Dark stared at Infinite with malice. A crooked formed on the dark one's face. "Who do you think I am?"

"A goody-two-shoes. A freaking pathetic hero." Infinite spat with sarcasm.

His grin grew wider. "Well, then. If that's your answer, then you are dreadfully wrong."

"What??!" he said looked slightly confused as his grip on unconscious Tails tighten, causing the limp kitsune stirred for air.

"Are your eyes didn't open wide enough?" Dark spat sarcasm as he gritted his teeth slightly upon seeing the jackal's grip on his best friend.

The jackal looked at him, ticked off.

The dark hero smirked maliciously. "Is your eyesight was broken or something behind that mask, Infinite? Oh, wow. They are broken, aren't they?" he let out a maniacal laughter. Infinite felt offended as his grip stay tighten on the kitsune.

"Don't bite more than you can chew, hero." the masked wolf glared at Dark menacingly.

Dark stopped laughing as his expression turned twisted. "You still don't understand, do you?"

"Well, duh. You are Sonic the Hedgehog. The hero of Mobius. The one who protect this 'pitiful' planet from harm. Apparently, who I am up against right now is his dark side." Infinite stated.

The dark one clapped his hands amusily. "Bravo. But I'm afraid that's only half-true. It is true I am Sonic the Hedgehog's dark side which means I'll do everything that you could never imagine Sonic does. You are still following?" Infinite shrugged his shoulders in response, being clueless as ever.

Dark sighed heavily yet evilly."You know what, I might as well show you a demonstration."

The ebony one suddenly vanished as a bone-chilling malicious laughter echoed while leaving Infinite on the lookout as his grip continued tighten. The kitsune groaned as he started to regain consciousness only to find himself losing oxygen.

"Show yourself, hero. This mutant fox brother shall pay the consequences." the jackal hissed.

A dark laughter responded. "Ahehe, what a coward you are using a victim as your shield."

"As long as it shows you are interested to show yourself." Infinite answered with a twisted grin. "Choose now. Either you or the fox." he said threateningly.

No response. The jackal grew impatient for the lack of response from the dark one. "Come now, hero. Time is running out. Tick. Tock." right after that, Tails started to gasped for air. It was getting harder to breath as all he could think of is to end it all. Tails has suffered enough.

Every second the dark one wasted, the more closer the two tailed fox to his demise. Infinite was sweating a bit as the dark laughter echoed yet again.

"Hero? There's no hero here. Only a hedgehog with a dark issue." nowhere to be seen Dark muttered lowly. "So dark that you couldn't imagine why it happens to the gold-hearted hero such as he is. Even so, I'll gladly making your pitiful life miserable!" a maniacal laughter followed after the last statements as the masked villain searched profusely but all in vain.

"Looking for me, pal?!" Dark appeared and gave Infinite a good punch on the stomach which sent him up to the air as Infinite accidentally released Tails from his grip.

Dark caught unconscious Tails in his arms while Infinite was ticked off as ever. The masked jackal landed on his feet gracefully while wiping off the blood near his cheek.

"Never have I seen or heard you acted so brutally, hero." Infinite coughed as he slowly walked up to the dark one. Dark stood, not moving in the slighest as his eyes are locked on to Infinite's movements which getting closer and closer while Tails stirred slightly in his arms, still unconscious.

"So what of it? Do you still not understand?" he sent him a cold stare.

Infinite shrugged his shoulder carefreely. "Not really. Your action just now had shown who and what you really are. A complete opposite of that blue rodent that's for sure." he glanced at the kitsune in Dark's arm. "Almost opposite of him." Dark stared at him menacingly.

"Don't you dare me, weakling." the dark one hissed in anger. "Because, you don't want to see my bad side. And when you do, you're dead." he said threateningly.

"What if I do dare you?" the masked villain questioned while chuckled amusily.

No answer. The ebony one only glared at him. He seemed rather annoyed.

"No answer, huh? Maybe I should do something to that fox to encourage you." he pointed at Tails. Somehow, it pushed one of his buttons.

His seemingly soulless white eyes were glowing brightly in response, right after Infinite mentioned 'fox'. His anger was boiling. It is only a matter of time before he lost it. "Don't you dare. I'm warning you." he warned threateningly low.

"Hmm? Should I do that to encourage you?"

Oh, yeah...his anger were boiling right now. Infinite was testing him. He really have done it now.

'He wanted me to play? Then, I play! Let's see if he is going to survive for another day after going to my bad side. I'll be sure to be the one to lead him to his demise!'

Dark dropped down on his knees and put down Tails carefully on the ground. "Stay safe, buddy. I'm going to teach this guy a lesson. He's going to pay. Dearly." he whispered. His tone filled with seething hatred.

He got up and stared at the jackal. "Let's play a game, Infinite." the dark hero cracked his knuckles.

"What kind of game?"

A gaps of silence came to a close when suddenly he yelled, " A game where you pay for what you did with your life!" his speed suddenly got faster than he already is whhen Infinite was punched so hard in the face as he coughed up blood.

Dark wasn't done with him just yet. He punched him left and right nonstop. He laughed maniacally. Clearly, he was enjoying every hit he landed on him. It quenched his thirst for vengeance. Why? That jackal did something bad that cause every citizen in this very city suffered the consequences. Also, to what he did to Tails.

While Dark was enjoying punching Infinite endlessly, Infinite planned to escape from this maniacal hero but to no avail. All he could do was endure all of this happened right in front of his very eyes. He took a glance in the soulless eyes. All he could see was emptiness. A mixed of bunch of emotions. Most of them were unstable and raw. Only question lingered in his mind was, 'why are those emotions were there in the first place?' Those emotions looked as if had been there since day one, waiting for the day to unleash from its cage.

Before this monster was awaken, those emotions weren't there, were they? Or his happy-go-lucky attitude concealed all of the emotions? That probably be the case since as the hero, you can't show any weakness and keep a cool head in battle or the enemy would take advantage of that.

And today the enemy found the hero's weakness. A weakness led to a monster lying in wait inside of him to awaken.

After a countless of punches, left and right, he stopped and stood still while Infinite fall on his back. The jackal had bruises everywhere.

"Tch. Weak. That should teach you a lesson for not messing with me. Or would you add some more?" Dark said harshly.

Infinite only could gritted his teeth tightly, bearing the pain. He remained silent for a short while. "Weak..Weak..Weak.." the masked villain mumbled a few times like he was having a seizure. "Maybe you're right...or not!" suddenly, he moved so fast, lunging an attack with all the strength he has despite all the bruises inflicted on his body. He has this attack on full throttle but he didn't know he had already made a huge-oh-so-huge mistake.

The masked villain was about to land a punch on the dark hero who was standing still but it never came.

"You shouldn't have done that.." Dark whispered to his ear beside him in slow motion. With no quick reflexes, he was unable to look to his side in time. Dark punched him in the gut and sent him flying across to a building.

All of Infinite's limb was numbed. He felt so drained. He had no strength left in him even with the power of ruby. Since the ruby's power focused on illusion and trickery instead of brute force. He doesn't have any strength left as Dark approached him closer.

It is also seemed as the power of the phantom ruby was useless against this uncontrollable beast. His negative emotions seemed to have proven itself to be more powerful than the power of the phantom ruby.

A few centimeters away from the jackal, the dark one stood still, staring at the fallen villain who was lying unmoved. Eggman gasped in relief.

"So, the weakling has fallen." the ebony one stated in a bored tone.

He chuckled lightly. "Why don't you end me now instead of talking? Don't you want to see me dead?" Infinite answered.

The dark hero shrugged his shoulders as a maniacal smirk formed on his face. "Why not, eh?"

On Dark's palm formed a ball of dark energy as he pointed his palm at the masked villain. Infinite looked rather calm. He seemed to be accepting his fate.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." Dark stated, pausing his final attack on the dying villain.

"None." his only answer to the ebony one which caught the dark one off guard.

"What?" he said demandingly.

Infinite grinned, seemingly calm. " I said, none. I don't have one. You have every reason to kill me and no reason to not kill me. This ruby's power has drained and so is its control on me. After what it used me for causing all of this madness, I deserve to die." he explained as he took off the mask and took out the ruby on his chest and threw it. "I'm sorry. Just kill me now, Sonic the Hedgehog." the jackal closed his eyes. "Do it. Quick."

Unknown to the jackal, the orb of dark energy formed on Dark's palm disappeared. "No.."

Infinite opened his eyes and saw Dark's quills swept back as his murderous aura seeped through his body, leaving only his dark blue fur and dark green eyes in sight. "I won't kill you. It's against everything what I am trying to do. My morality. My compassion. My sanity. I won't go back like in the past. I won't let myself be consumed by him. Not again. I am Sonic the Hedgehog." he murmured to himself.

Infinite looked at him in confusion, still gritting his teeth in pain. "Are you okay-?" he tried to approached Sonic.

"No! Stay away from me!" he yelled as he clutched his head in pain as he dropped on his knees.

Eggman looked at Sonic sympathetically as his fur kept on changing colour between blue and dark blue. His brow furrowed. 'It's him. He's trying to control him again. I told him to let go of that past. He won't listen. Now, he's back. Sonic's past self and now acting as his dark side he will never forget. Ogivile Maurice the Hedgehog.'

Sonic felt like his head is about to explode soon. And 'he' kept on babbling absolute nonsense to him. It is so anonying.

"Kill him... Kill him. You wouldn't like to see what I would do to him now would you?" the dark voice sneered.

"No! I won't let you. I won't give in. Not again!" Sonic said as he kept on fighting the dark entity. The entity was only a smoke with an outline of a hedgehog. Seemingly a shadow version of him.

"Why worry? You already have blood on your hands." he hissed amusily.

The blue blur shook his head profusely. "That was in the past. I let go of it long ago."

"Or did you?" he questioned with malice.

Sonic gritted his teeth. "I did. So stop it now! Leave me alone!" he demanded.

The unknown entity chuckled darkly. "Leave? I couldn't leave even if I wanted to because I am you after all. At least what you used to be in the past. You can't get rid of me."

The voice answered coldly and his tone gradually lower than a whisper. "I am you as you are I. We are one. One side can't survive without the other. Vise versa. If you do find ways to get rid of me, you will find a pitiful end which means, death..."

Sonic let out a quiet gasp. He was shocked as his voice started to stutter in distress.

"Th-Then, what am I supposed to do now?! I couldn't possibly let you loose. You will kill Infinite and those I care for. Tell me, what do you want from me?!" he demanded an answer as his voice started to crack at the end.

The voice didn't answer. When he answered, he sounded sort of...offended?

"Didn't I already tell you, I am a part of you? The reason I am trying so hard to kill that jackal because I simply couldn't let the possibility of you getting yourself killed by him. I couldn't, okay! Not after what you've been through in the past. With a lot of situation of you almost getting yourself killed, it didn't help either. I just ...can't."

He sounded sad but not at the same time,"But now, it seems I can't kill him."he quickly added as Sonic raised a brow.

"Wha-..?" before he could question him of the sudden change. Dark said,

"It's because of you." the blue hero more confused then he replied, "We are one of the same, remember? Each side of the coin. My anger calmed down so…" he paused, sounding embarrassed...then, he quickly realised and cover it up like nothing happened. "Plus, I knew you wouldn't let me to. That is something we don't want to happen again anyway."

Sonic nodded his head silently. "True. But I still don't get why are you doing this?!" the speed demon raised his tone.

"I...-I just want to protect you. I couldn't let go of the fact you dying on me the second I do something I will eternally regret." he let out a heavy sigh. "Rather than you to kill your enemies, which you can't do so, I would gladly do the deed for you just to protect you."

The speedster blinked a few times. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'He wants to protect me?' his thought was a big mess. And then, a memory came crashing down on his mind that he probably won't remember of remembering it when he woke up.

**Flashback **

_Then, his tone changed, filled with venom as he gritted his teeth. "If anyone ever dared to hurt you, I swear I will make it a slow and painful death for them. I swear, I won't let you experience anything painful anymore. I will be your sword, your strength. I swear! I bet my life on it."_

_Sonic could only make a small smile. "Yes, I know...I've never wished for things to be this way. It is my fate. You can't interfere with what has already set in stone."_

_He shook his head profusely. "Fate? Fate means nothing to me. If it's me against the world, so be it. I won't give you up. Not to fate, nor to anyone."_

Then, he woke up.

**The Next Day**

A pair of emerald green eyes revealed themselves slowly. He woke up on a bed in his and Tails' house. His mind was a bit muddled up. He felt as he if he has been running for days without stopping. Thank goodness it's over.

Sonic groaned. 'How did I get here,..Did Tails brought me back?'

He looked over at the windows, the blinding sun rays came through as birds chirped happily. The blue sky..looks calming..and very placid. He is glad everything is over and nothing bad happens. For now that is.

The cobalt hero got up from bed then started going downstairs to see Tails. Oh, how he didn't know that all that just happened is the beginning of everything. If only he knows and remember it...

**OooooOooooO**

**A/n :**

helloooooo peopleeeeeee!!! XD AND Yup...new story. :) I hope you enjoyed it! Next week probably. We'll see ;) Btw, keep a look out for Destiny alright?


	2. Chapter 1 : Inescapable

**Inescapable**

**Third person P.O.V.**

After breakfast Sonic had with Tails, as quick as he can, he took off on one of his morning runs because a hero have to stay fit obviously. The breakfast was so awkward because of what happened yesterday and so the blue blur _couldn't_ just sit still. The memory of yesterday was so vivid. How he hope it was _just_ a bad dream. But no. It happened alright.

As he ran along the emerald coast, he saw mobians were fixing up the place because of _yesterday's_ fiasco. Eggman's out of radar yet again, doing god who knows what. And Infinite… well. Gone. _Nothing_. The masked jackal gone with the phantom ruby.

Sonic also remembered that the phantom ruby was controlling Infinite, feeding off of his negative emotions, turning it into a _spiteful_ power. Or was it _really_ _all of the story_? Or was it a _trap_? All the blue blur could do now is just doing what he does best. _Run. _Let his mind wander of certain things. Let it all unspoken. Run from his problems. Yeah. That is what he always do. Doing things solo.

Truth to be told, he was just _afraid_. Afraid about what happened in the past _will_ happen again. Where his loved ones were gone. _Vanished_. _Disappeared_. All _i__n a blink of an eye_.

Finally, his mind wandered to a certain someone. **_Him_**. The one who made a promise with him. His old memories came crashing down like a tidal wave, pressing the matter _harder_. It was a painful past that he would rather would not look upon it again. _Ever_.

Sonic's feet finally stopped. Coincidentally his unconscious self brought him to a tree. Sonic looked around the peaceful atmosphere and shrugged while looking at the tree as he sat down, his back laid against the tree. Slowly, his consciousness was slipping away by the drowsiness. Then, he finally gave in as memories of the past flooded his mind, reminding him that _the past_ was not likely the one thing he _could_ run away from. Even the fastest thing alive couldn't. Nobody else _couldn't_.

* * *

**In Sonic's dream**

_The little ocean coloured hedgehog was having a good time with his parents in the castle's beautiful garden. He was only five years old. His mother was a purple hedgehog, wearing a golden crown on her head, aged around thirty-two years old. While his father was a very dark blue hedgehog aged thirty-six years old. He and his son were looked almost exactly the same. Except, for their fur colour. An after-effect changed the little hedgie's father fur into a darker shade of blue.They laughed and had a lot of family time together._

_They looked __so__ happy. The little boy ran around the castle, leaving only a blue streak in his wake. His parents were sitting under a gazebo with a smile on their faces as two guards who were guarding the royal family looked at them with a smile on their faces as well. This is a moment every family hoping for everytime. Laughing, smiling, spending time together like there's no tomorrow._

_Unfortunately, that was about to change._

_Out of nowhere, an army of shadowed creatures swarmed into the castle. Screams of terror echoed in the air followed by the sound of structures around them were getting destroyed, forcing the residents that were living around the castle to get out and only to be hunted down by the monsters._

_The king and the queen were caught by surprise as the royal guards quickly ushered the family as they made their escape into a hidden passageway under the garden into the outside of the castle wall as far away from the monsters that were lurking in the Kingdom without a warning nor a sign of they were appearing. **None** at all._

_Before they made their way, the queen looked around frantically and started shouting out of fear, realising that her child was not with her, "S-Sonic?! Where are you, dear?!!"_

_Out of realization, the king looked around as well, searching for even one sign of blue fur. With every time they wasted, the dark creatures kept on coming. Their number were increasing. It was only a matter of time before a sea of darkness swallowed the kingdom._

_Still on the lookout and seemingly pointless shouting as there was no sign of a blue hedgehog. One of the guards, the captain said in a demanding tone. "Your excellency! You must get away now! Or else I fear the worst could happen to both of you. The royal bloodline must survive."_

_The queen, Aleena's face darkened. Her eyes gleamed with pain, gritting her teeth. "But, S-Sonic!? My child! What about him?!"she asked desperately._

_The armored head guard didn't answer right away. He was forced to say it. They have to get away regardless. No matter what._

_"I am doing my job on keeping the royal bloodline exist, your majesty. I need you two to run as the situation is dire for both of you. As for your child, I will protect him."_

_The queen seemed to not taking a liking to his answer. Nonchalantly, she said, "You better keep your promise, Brother until we are reunited again."_

_He nodded. "Of course, sister. I won't let you down." He held out from his waist a glass transparent sword to give to Circe. "Take it, Circe. Protect my sister. I know you didn't want to hold this sword again after what happened. But I need you to fight again."Circe was fearful to take the sword but he knew Chuck was right so he took the sword half-heartedly. "You must hide before she gets to you. You knew this would happen sooner or later. She wanted revenge. Go now!" Circe wanted to oblige but...before Circe could said a word, Chuck said in a forcing and stern tone. _

_"Move it, Circe!!" Chuck added as he quickly fend off the shadows like creature with sword that blessed with light powers._

_The king, Circe nudge Aleena's elbow, signaling that it is time to go as more of them came swarming in. They screeched and growled as they pounded their claws on the royal guards. Some fall victim to them, some held their ground._

_She held hands with Circe as she looked behind one more time, praying for her child. '_Oh, lord. Do save my child from harm until I can see him again..' _Then, she was keeping up the pace with her husband to the secret and long abandoned passageway behind a waterfall._

_Outside the castle wall, after they went through the tunnel, all they saw was a nightmare. A bad dream they would have never thought could happen. Screams of fear and terror in the air made their heart broke even more. Most of their citizens seemed to have been swallowed up by the darkness as most of them didn't have the weapons blessed by light powers since who would have known things like this would happen?_

_Circe tightened his grip firmly onto Aleena's hand. He led her to somewhere away from the terrors of the night. To hide. But god, he didn't know he would meet **her** again._

* * *

**With Little Sonic**

_Sometime before the appearance of the shadow creatures, the azure one was running, feeling the rush of adrenaline, pumping in his veins. Running was the one thing he loved the most. Whenever he's alone, he would run. Little or not. That made him, _him_. For some unknown reason, he __was__ gifted with the an unimaginable speed. His parents had _always_ said he is a very special hedgehog and he will always be one when he grew up._

_Out of the blue, his little blue ear perked up to a sound. He heard a scream of terror. Not only one but a lot of them. He was standing near the castle wall. He went up on the wall, _jumped up_ about five feet above and landed on the wall almost an inch away from falling flat on his face on the other side._

_As he regained his composure, __his__ emerald eyes widened in fear. He saw a shadow like creatures were swallowing up the city. Most of them **couldn't** get away._

_"What is happening?.." Sonic murmured to himself in fear._

_One of the shadowed creatures saw him. But only this one in particular was different. It was bigger than him at that. It was a shadowed gigantic Spider. He was beyond terrified as he felt himself turned into a statue, making his speed pointless to use because he couldn't even move an inch. He was so **scared**._

_The creature screeched after his prey, Sonic who's still stunned in his place, tears started to rolled down on his cheeks. It was about to feast onto his little-self when suddenly a bright slash cut the creature in half._ _It screamed, crumbling and vanishing into ashes until there's no more of it._

_The mysterious saviour huffed and puffed. "Pant...I made it… If I was late _even_ a second, she would've killed me." He snickered._

_Sonic looked at his mysterious saviour, tears were still falling on his now rosy cheeks. His face brightened a little as he knew that voice from anywhere. "Uncle Chuck!"_

_He took off the helmet, revealing a sky blue hedgehog with a mustache. He smiled warmly at the young scared hedgie. "There you are, boy. You sure are a handful as always." He chuckled._

_Sonic went out of his way, hugging him desperately. "You saved me. I don't know what would've happened if you are not here." He said, tears started to fall again._

_Chuck held him tight. "I am here now, aren't I, Sonic?"_

_Sonic nodded. The hug lasted for quite a bit. But they knew they had to get away. **Now**._

_The older cobalt one held his hand and said, "We need to go now, sonny."_

_Sonic blinked a few times. "But, what about these people, uncle?"_

_His eyes darkened as he shook his head. "There's nothing we can do now for them. They are too far gone. Unless we want to be these monsters' next meal, we need to go **now**. I mean it." He gazed into Sonic's eyes._

_"Yes, uncle." The azure little one replied in defeat. " But where do we go?"_

_Chuck answered as he started to run away from the kingdom, his hands held onto Sonic, dragging his nephew with him. "Anywhere but here. Away from the shadowed creatures."_

_His statements piqued Sonic's curiousity. "You seemed to know things that is happening than you are letting on, uncle."_

_Chuck bit his lips sourly. "More or less. Come on, sonny. You are faster than me right?" He quickly changed the topic._

_"Yeah?" Sonic answered._

_"Show this old man you are not easy work. Unless, growing up had already makes you slow?" He challenged the five years-old child._

_Sonic smirked. "Oh? I am going to make you eat those words, uncle and you know it."_

_"Well then, bring it!" He said enthusiastically as he bolted leaving only a trail of dust as a blue streak went after him, cocky smirk formed on his face._

* * *

**_Somewhere with Circe and Aleena_**

_After the castle was nowhere in sight, they stopped, catching their breath. They seemed to have ran deep into a forest. All they saw was green._

_The purple queen huffed in exhaustion between the words. "Has been so long since I ran like this with you during the dark days, hasn't it, Circe?"_

_The ebony king huffed a little as sadness and regret could be seen in his eyes. "Yeah. The dark days…"_

_Upon realization what she had just mentioned she said, "I didn't mean to bring back horrible memories, dear." She held Circe's hand in comfort, realised what she had just said._

_The ebony hedgehog shook his head in disagreement. "No.No. It's okay, Aleena. It's just, if I hadn't done what I did, the dark days would have lasted until this day, although I have always regretted what I did. I _had_ to do it."_

_"**Had to? In fact you didn't have to!"** A third person yelled with voice consumed with venomous hatred._

_Circe eyes widened in bewilderment and regrets. "It's you.. Bernadette."_

_Her figure was that of an indigo hedgehog tainted with darkness. Her veins were blackened by the darkness._

_"**It's Queen Bernadette of the dark kingdom for you, big brother." **Her voice was warped as she venomously spat out 'brother' with sarcasm and spite._

_"Why are you doing this?" Circe asked as her anger flared._

_"**Why? Did you already forget brother?! What YOU DID to me and HIM??!!"** Bernadette yelled as wisps of dark energies gotten thicker every time her anger flared up._

_Circe winced. "You know why I did it! If I hadn't done what I did, the whole world would be swallowed up by his uncontrollable darkness! Why can't you understand?!"_

_"**Because of my love for him! I am so understand you. With you being the knight of light, protecting the world from darkness, I knew you would never understand me and HIM especially." **She pointed at him with sheer hatred as tears were falling down. Even the tears was blackened. "**You said his darkness is uncontrollable?! How dare you!After him getting to know me, my love is helping him controlling the darkness he was forced to live with. It wasn't his choice to live like that!" **She said frantically shouting._

_Circe chose to listen. He knew he was wrong but it happened nonetheless. It was five years ago._

**_"The second you knew about his darkness, you forbid me from seeing him. Ever. His darkness grown uncontrollable because of what YOU did! You threatened me if I ever went to see him, you would have killed him for good. And that is what YOU did! You remember WHY??!"_**

_Circe didn't answer. The guilt have always been eating him alive after that day. He knew what he did. He is at fault. He didn't want to do this to her. But he did it because…._

_Silent as his answer, Bernadette said, "**You,"** she pointed at him with uncontrollable yet calm fury. "**Loathed him. You hated him. Because your wife here was cursed by his darkness. After your wife insisted on coming along with you to search for me which then you caught me and him. Together." **She caught her breath to decrease the pain she felt that day._

_"**You were **__furious__. Your wife was shot down, unconscious, unable to endure the darkness which coincidentally at the time she was pregnant. That sword right there," she pointed at the glass like sword that Chuck gave him earlier. **"That's the sword that killed him."**her voice was barely a whisper, filled with sorrow and suffering._

_Circe felt uncomfortable. "I...I..," he was too consumed with guilt as he unable to mutter a word. Finally… he said, "I am sorry ...Bernie.."_

_Hearing that word made her blood boiled. She was furious. So-oh-angry…._

**_"Pah! A little tad too late for that don't you think?"_** _Bernadette spat as darkness around swirling like a wildfire. **"You promised me you would protect me. You would accept what I do and love me. I have always loved you but.."** She said with her voice cracked as black tears fall down as she gritted her teeth._

_**"After what you've done, I knew the truth. I knew that words are cheap. Promises are meant to be broken. Action prove it all. You didn't love me after all…" **her pained tears keep on falling._

_Circe could only muttered her name, "Bernie…"_

_Her expression suddenly changed as tears stopped flowing. **"I had enough of you. I have embraced the dark side within me. I scorned you. I despised you. I disgusted with you. I loathed you. I detested you." **And the lists of hatred went on as Circe's heart shattered slowly to pieces. And one finally three words breaks it all,** "I**** HATE YOU!"**_

_His heart was shattered. He felt numb as he fell down on his knees. "I know the consequences of I did. As much as I regret what I did, I didn't regret killing him to protect us all. Because of how much ...I care for you sister… even though I broke my promise to you." his eyes as if had lost its life, no longer gleamed with anything. Just ready to accept death._

_Bernadette didn't want to hear anymore as she screamed with loathful hatred and a sword made out of darkness formed on her hand, lunging at her dear brother._

_"**DIE! BROTHER!"**_

_"NO!!!"_

_Then, the blood splashed as the sword pierced through the skin on the stomach. Instead of Circe's blood, it was Aleena's. Circe's eyes widened in disbelief._

_Aleena coughed up blood as Bernadette pulled out the sword and quickly, Circe caught her limp body in his arms. **"Tch! Why did you save this pathetic man, Aleena…"**_

_She continued coughed up blood as Circe called out to her. "Why did you took the blow Aleena??! I was ready to face the music! WHY??!" He asked as tears were falling down._

_She coughed up and smiled. "I have always knew you are suffering, dear. I saw the guilt ever since that day. You've always did everything on your own. I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me about it though." She chuckled and coughed._

_"Shhh...Aleena. Save your strength. I am going to heal you!" Circe said desperately as he started to cast some light magic to heal her wound. Unfortunately, the blow from the sword made out of darkness was too **fatal**. Plus, she had lost too much blood._

_She pushed away his hands, canceling the healing process. "Don't waste your energy dear. You know, I didn't have long." She coughed up. "Circe. I know you did things with a reason. This is a trial we all must make it through even though my time ends here. You must survive. Protect our child, Sonic. Please stop blaming yourself okay dear? I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore..." She smiled as one final tear was shed and the queen was no longer with Circe._

_Circe was unable to hold back as he screamed in pain. "**NO**! ALEENA!"_

_Bernadette laughed with pure pleasure. "**Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!** **This is much more entertaining to watch you suffer than watching you died. Now you know the pain I felt. How is it feel, brother?"** She asked evilly._

_Circe clenched his hands in sheer hatred and fury. This is not his sweet little sister, Bernadette. She is an evil incarnate. She is an evil wearing the face of Bernadette. Bernadette is no more. The darkness changed her. Just thinking about something took Bernadette away from him, makes him angrier. This is him. The one he killed five years ago. He took Bernadette away from him. He changed her. All the crap she mentioned about her loving that guy, are lies. He knew of it. Yet he failed to mention it to her sister that thing was nothing more than an evil demon, wanting to corrupt this world. He couldn't tell because he didn't want to break her even more. But then again, he had broken his promise to her years ago._

_A promise you are not even supposed to break. But then again sometimes promises are meant to be broken as there was no way to avoid the inevitable._

_Circe's gritted his teeth. He had to do it. Again. He hoped he is ready for it. But could he really do it?_

_He looked at Aleena's lifeless body as anger got a hold of him. He screamed in utter desperation as light particles started to float around him in response as he lunged at Bernadette unconsciously and mutter, "I will end your reign, demon!" He threw punches and light energies towards her._

_His once forest green eyes turned bloodshot red and a light wisp came off of his cornea. In between his attacks, he said, "I will set my sister free from your leash on her! I won't let you win!"_

_Despite being attacked left and right, all she did was laugh. Maniacally and sadistically._

_**"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!~~~"**All the bruises inflicted by Circe were healed instantaneously. As if she was invulnerable with the darkness coated her whole being._

_Having no choice, Circe took out the glass like sword as it glowed golden and silver upon his hand came in contact with it. He looked at her with sadness and pain gleamed in his eyes as he bit his lips in utter hopelessness._

_"You gave me no choice…"_

_The black hedgehog breathed in and out. While corrupted Bernadette kept on laughed maniacally and mockingly._

_**"Hahahahahaha!!!~If you think that sword is enough, then you are dreadfully wrong…"**_

_He heard her, yes. Yet, he stood there calmly, breathed in and out. His power is rising higher and higher. But unfortunately, so she is._

_Her dark energy skyrocketed because of what her shadowed creatures did to Circe's kingdom. All the sacrifices she had made were making her stronger. About __fifty percent__ of the kingdom was took over right at the moment. Imagine one hundred percent of the whole kingdom. She'd be absolute unstoppable. What about the whole world coated in darkness like the demon envision? She would be stupidly, absolutely and literally impossible to defeat which is why the demon sought for power and the first step in doing that is removing his obstacles and possessing every advantage he could get. Which in this case, Bernadette is the victim while Circe is the obstacle._

_Circe did caught him off guard by killing him five years ago. Unfortunately though, he already had Bernadette wrapped in between his fingers. He used her as a vessel while keeping her rebellious soul very weak with his venomous dark energy because her power element is light mostly._

_Simply said, Circe quite screwed. He better defeated her soon or it would be impossible to do much damage as her shadowed creatures slowly destroying his kingdom. And soon- the world._

_His sword shone brightly and very sharp. The ebony one took a leap of faith and ran very fast almost as if he was teleporting._

_The dark queen looked confused as there was after-image as Circe ran. She didn't know what to expect. Unfortunately, she could still sensed him. She felt him gradually getting closer but his power leaked all over the place. She knew that even if she moved even an inch she could not avoid the inevitable. He would hit her regardless. For now at least._

_Circe knew he had no time to waste. He changed his posture slightly to move faster and his final attack would be fatal._

_He went for it. He ran with everything he had, slashed her._

_"Arghhhhhhh!!!~" he cried in anguish as the sword came in contact with her skin. He slashed her not once, not twice, not thrice but a bunch of times._

_Finally, she genuinely cried out in pain. Her instant healing seemed to be trying its best healing her but the wound caused by Circe's light made it even slower. But it was not fatal. His attacks may cut deep into her skin even after coated in darkness and yet it was still not enough like he hoped for._

_He attacked her relentlessly but the blade cut too shallow to be fatal. There's not enough the need to kill. Literally…_

_After being slashed by Circe's blade, Bernadette's fur that tainted by darkness was coated with her blood. The ebony one once crimson red eyes turned back to its forest green. He huffed in exhaustion, completely drain of any power within him._

_The dark queen was breathing heavily from the blood she lost. She is still mortal after all. Her wounds slowly healing but still not dead._

_Circe could feel his consciousness slipping away. His vision was getting really blurry and fuzzy. He dropped to his knees, still trying to stay awake._

'I couldn't give up just yet. Not when I am this close on saving her!'_ Circe tried to get up but he kept failing after each tries but he just too tired. While his futile attempts at getting back up, Bernadette's painted with malicious smirk as her wounds almost healed._

_She laughed evilly at Circe and his pointless attempts on fighting back. "**Ehe~he~ehe… you've failed, knight of light. As you can see, I am perfectly fine. Even at fifty-percent of one hundred percent of my creatures granted me power from your kingdom, you had failed? You were once the strongest in Mobius?" **She snorted cockily. "**Look at how weak you have become.."** she said slowly approaching the ebony king who's consciousness on a very thin line, waiting to be cut off and fall deeply._

_Bernadette smirked full of malice never had left her face. She squatted down and whispered to his ear sweetly yet maliciously, **"I can grant you more power if you just submit yourself...to me."**_

_Despite completely drained of his energy, his rebellious-self won't back down from this demon's lies as he death-stared at her sharply. "I don't need you, demon. If you think I would surrender my body and soul to demons like you, I would rather die!" Circe spat venomously._

_She faked feeling disappointed and muttered, "**Aww...That's too bad. I had a feeling you would make an awesome plaything. I guess I wouldn't always get what I want."** Circe didn't reply as he continued on death-stared her._

_Her malicious smirk suddenly filled with killing intent as her smile spread wider sadistically. "**Oh well. I might as well." **On her hand, darkness formed a sword that looked exactly the same when she killed Aleena._

_She lunged to pierce through Circe's heart with her sword of darkness. Unfortunately for her, her sword never reached him. Because the blade of sword of light prevented it from ever reached him._

_The blue figure gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his sword upon seeing his dear sister bathed in her blood, motionless._

_Chuck whispered to Circe who was behind him while held Bernadette back from attacking any further. She grunted in anger as her power was not enough to overpowered him. Yet…_

_"Get up, Circe." Chuck said in a firm tone while clashing his sword with hers._

_Circe tried to but it was in vain. "I can't. I am too drained to move. My vision is getting __really__ blurry."he answered in defeat._

_"Come on, Circe. Her power is getting stronger and stronger. We got no time to waste."_

_The ebony king scowled. "I'm trying. I'm not kidding around, Chuck"_

_The cobalt one frowned. Well, it's true he sensed Circe's power was at the very minimal. Only a matter of time before he knocked unconscious._

_The dark queen laughed mockingly as she leaped back. "**Ahahaha~~... Trying to avoid the inevitable are we? You can't defeat me. You're too weak. Admit it."**_

_Chuck stood on his ground, sword of light still in his grip while Circe barely conscious, his sword beside him._

_"Never. We will end your tyranny, demon." Circe spoke firmly, still on his wits' end._

_Bernadette smirked maliciously."**Ohh? You two will huh? How I wonder? Do enlighten me."**_

_They didn't answer. Their eyes filled with determination even though with it and their combined power as for now was __not__ going to make the cut._

_Out of the blue, they heard, "Mom…" as they reacted quickly, looking at the source of that oddly familiar voice for Circe and Chuck at least. The dark queen also looked as a crooked smile formed upon seeing the little one._

_"**There you are…" **She muttered with malice._

* * *

**With little Sonic**

**A few minutes earlier**

**Sonic P.O.V**

_I was running with Uncle Chuck to god who knows where. I suddenly felt a very large spike of power in a forest up ahead we stumbled upon. I knew Uncle felt it too. I looked at him and he looked at me. Out of curiousity, we ran through the forest if we could help whoever was in trouble. At the time, we didn't know what fate had been set in stone._

_Chuck told me to hide in the bushes as he would check the cause of the energy spike. I insisted on coming with him but I gave up because whatever I say, he won't let me either way. He also told me to stay hidden until he came back. But, I just couldn't. My curiousity got the best of me as the smell in the air reeks with the scent of blood. Plus, I didn't feel so good. At all. My fur spiked up, shivering uncomfortably in response._

_I looked through the bushes, still hidden but I could see everything as clear as day. The first thing I saw was my dad on his knees and uncle Chuck was holding back a rather bizarre looking woman with this smoky like aura which made me rather uneasy and uncomfortable._

_As my eyes traveled the situation my dad and uncle were in, I saw...it.. I saw a grown female hedgehog the colour of purple and oddly familiar. Her fur bathed in crimson blood, still fresh but she was motionless. I blinked twice, not believing what I am seeing. I forced myself to look again._

_My eyes slowly shrunk in fear as I felt myself sinking. Literally, onto my knees. Tears started to drip down from my muzzle, unable to look away from her bloodied limp body._

_'_There's no way.'_ I__ keep telling myself, shaking my head in denial. I wanted it to not be real as I found myself, without putting even thought into doing it; leaped forward, no longer hidden in the bushes, wide open for them to see me and muttered a single word loud enough for they to hear me. Then, I found myself bolted to her side, to touch her, seeing if what I am seeing right then was not an illusion. Boy, do I hope it was just a bad dream.._

_"Mom.."_

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

_Circe looked at his little boy. Every second he saw his face, he felt his heart was breaking to thousands of pieces. Seeing his cheery son turned this miserable made him feel more to blame. He must have saw Aleena. He felt himself wide awake but drained to make any drastic movements. He slowly gained his energies back. Too slow compared to his foe._

_Chuck winced and scowled. He told his nephew to stay hidden, meaning not to look for him until he came to him. But he did it anyway. Sure, he felt his agony. Heck, he lost his dear sister. Obviously, he felt sad and angry. But, he had to put his emotions way for awhile. Yes, he was calm at the moment. But really, he felt a maelstrom of emotions beneath his steady act, waiting to overwhelm his whole consciousness. Chuck did feel bad for his nephew. He lost his mom at such a young age. And may yet lost his dad and himself. Heck, all of the mobians not just their people may yet be swallowed up by the darkness of a vengeful and powerful demon that threatens to take over and rule the world. Maybe the universe as well if he wanted._

_The dark queen crooked smile only grew wider. She chuckled darkly. Sure the whole population of Circe's kingdom was being swallowed up by her minions increased her power, she too fed off negative emotions. Terror. Agony. Anger. Sorrow. And so-oh-much more~... All of that, made her power skyrocketed even...more. She could have finished all three of them, end of story. But, where's the fun in that? She enjoyed toying with her prey before sucked them all dry. It made them even more delicious because all the sorrow and agony they gave off rather than finished them off just like that._

_Plus, this is his revenge. To that wretched king wannabe hero. She, or in this case he enjoyed making his life miserable more than ever. Payback for all the time he lost now that he had full control of his dear sister Bernadette weakened from his dark energies she was prone to from when he manipulated her into thinking he '_loved_' her and he was just '_unable_' to control his power. He fed her with his lies and she believed all of it just because she blindly loved him. How naive the woman was._

_Well, that was the thing he truly didn't get about people like her. 'Love made you weaker. Hate made you stronger.' Or so what he believed about love and hate were to him. He knew it first hand. He too once a naive boy, longed for happiness and love. But, he was hated and an eyesore to those around him. People didn't accept him because he was weird. A freak what they called him. A demon. 'To people like him, he believed it was rather to be scared of than to be loved. ' He couldn't help it if that's how it was going to be. Those who had tormented him will pay. Which includes absolute everyone in this world. For him, everyone is to be blame for his misery. Life had decided him to be born this way and feel this way. Now, innocent or not, he didn't care anymore._

_The dark queen realised herself was no longer smiling like a freak with malicious intent because of the flashbacks demon inside of her. She frowned in actuality, looking rather sad. Realising this she quickly shook it off as if nothing happened. Malicious smirk covered her actual demeanour._

_The five years old blue hedgehog's cheeks were swollen as tears still falling from his glossy emerald eyes gleamed with sorrow and pain. He checked her pulse. Nothing. He tried to see if she's still breathing by putting a hand under her nostrils. **Nothing**._

_"D-Dad..? Why is mom covered in blood? Why is she not moving?" Sonic asked in a shaky voice, looking at him with teary eyes desperately for an answer, his grip on her motionless arm._

_Circe was unable to make a word. He's choosing the correct word to say to his child, stopping his son from having a mental breakdown. But, it seemed none of the words in his head as in the now were all correct. He felt the guilt of unable to protect but rather being protected by Aleena made it even harder on him. He shouldn't feel the way he was now, he knew because Aleena said so herself that what happened to her was her choice. Her decision._

_A pause for what seemed forever to Sonic, Circe said, gritted his teeth, "Sonic, she's gone...I am sorry.. I was too ...slow.. " his voice was trembling with guilt and sadness._

_Chuck frowned, sadness slowly consuming him, his grip tightened._

_"Who did this..??" Sonic asked, stuttering as his sadness slowly but surely, turning into rage. Even for a five years old, he sure had an intimidating personality._

_The dark queen smirked sadistically as she answered the young hedgehog, "**Why, I did."**_

_The young hedgie snarled at her murderously with puffy cheeks and dried tears. He gritted his teeth, fists clenched._

_"**Why**…? Why did you _**_do_**_ it??! What have we even have **done** to you?!"his stuttering voice as if a calm before a storm, holding back his grief and sorrow which slowly turning into seething hatred as it was getting really harder and harder to control. All he could do just gritted his teeth and clenched his fists to stop himself from started doing any irrational things that might get himself killed. Frankly, he was almost didn't want to control himself._

_Bernadette's smile spread widely. "**Because I wanted your family to suffer. Especially your father over there, my dear sweet nephew…"** she answered with sweetly malicious tone, eyes gleamed with pure sadistic pleasure._

_Sonic scowled. Yes, he knew who this person was. He didn't want to believe it as he had never seen her in his life ever. But, in his dad's family picture, apparently his dad had a little sister. Plus, the woman looked oddly similar to her. Sonic had asked his dad numerous times of where is she then, as his dad would always smiled sadly without an answer. Which then, this explained why she had gone missing in the first place. Something happened to her. Something bad.._

_"Aunt Bernadette ..why…?"the azure one frowned sadly, still clenched his hands._

_She smirked darkly. **"It's revenge, dear."**_

_Sonic was dumbfounded in disbelief. "Wha.." he stammered._

_The dark queen snickered mockingly. "**You are so little to understand. I'm sorry it had to be this way, child." **She scoffed lightly. "**Well, not sorry. It had to be this way. Your mother there was the first one to go but don't worry," **she cooed. "**Your turn will come soon enough… All of you.." **she said with a sadistic and malicious grin._

_The little blue one's emerald eyes widened, eyes gleamed with impending hatred as his grip on Aleena's lifeless body tightened._

_Sonic shut his eyes, scowling. Circe was still on a verge of collapsing, tried his best to stay awake. His anger and hate were what drove him to stay awake after all. He wished he could do something but it hurts his everything. He shook his head profusely. No, he won't let this happen. No, he won't back down. Not until he died or if his body ached like it's about to fall off. **No**! No matter what._

_With that, miraculously, he was able to stand on his feet. He took a stand, his hands on his sword, held tightly. He controlled his breathing, in and out despite his body cried out of pain every second and not giving any signs of pain._

_"Hey." The ebony king called out to the darkened Bernadette._

_She glanced over with an amused expression. **"Oh? What do we have here?"**_

_Circe swiped off the sweat on his forehead, face painted with a solemn look. "Don't think you could get rid of me that easily."_

_Chuck looked surprised to see Circe was standing on his feet despite the move he pulled off earlier since that particular move left quite the consequence which made him unable to move for awhile. And to see him stood up strongly and being able to talk while masking the pain? That took some will power! His everything must hurts and ached.. badly.._

_The dark queen snickered. "**I didn't have to earlier and you had already fallen. What a foolish move from a fool."**_

_Circe, despite being insulted upon, didn't affected by her remark. Instead, he turned her insults into his strength._

_"Yeah? This time I won't repeat the same mistake. Before you proceed with your wicked plans, I will end your tyranny. Even if it costs my life, I will drag you to hell with me." He proclaimed solemnly._

_Bernadette no longer had a malicious grin on her face. She knew he wasn't all talk when it came down to protect anyone else before himself. After all, that's how he got his title and loved by his people because of his pure golden heart. Not only his people, absolute anyone who crossed paths with him was inspired by him. Unless that person was an idiot who wished for world domination then he had no choice but to stop them even if they had to come to a pitiful end._

_Out of nowhere, she disappeared. Only to be found with a crystalised dark sword lunged at Circe. Circe quickly countered with his sword. Their sword collided. They slashed each other, side by side only the sword collided could be heard and really quick swordplay. It was a miracle Circe was able to keep up. He sure had an incredible will power._

_In between her and his attacks, Bernadette said while dodging and attacking, "**Should have end you when I had the chance huh?"** She puffed lightly, still holding up alright._

_"The same ol' mistake villain made. I'm not surprised." Circe replied._

_She chuckled darkly. "Hnn.. I wonder how long you could hold up.. I guess not for long." She went ahead with a strong blow, causing Circe to slightly lose his stance._

_Out of the blue, a seemingly electric pulse shocked through his body, causing Circe to groan lightly in pain as his fighting stance slightly off but could still dulled her attacks towards him but he's starting to feel pain. But he had to keep going. **He had to.**_

_But every single time he moves his hand to defend himself or attacking every opening she had but never made it in time, it hurts bad. He felt as though he was about to go limb each blow he did. Whatever strength he had earlier was draining. Fast. Luckily he wasn't alone._

_Another light sword slashed toward Bernadette and only to be stopped by her another inky dark sword. She chuckled darkly while Chuck tried his hardest to pierce through but to no avail. She was strong. Stronger than him._

_"Oh? Two against one? Poor me.."the darkened Bernadette snickered mockingly while easily fended off the Chuck and Circe._

_Their swords was at a standstill. Two light swords but different in prosperity and power. Frankly, Circe's sword named sword of chaos was the strongest sword ever forged and passed down through the royal family bloodline. It was called sword of chaos because it's power mostly depend on the user. The stronger the wielder are, the stronger chaos and power it could create. While Circe's power for now was at minimal but the power the sword unleashed still was strong. He could have single-handedly slice Bernadette's biggest minion into two. But, it was __still not__ enough against her._

_There's also another reason why the sword was called what it was then. The wielder had to keep themselves under control with their emotions when wielding it. Say, you had this intense hatred toward this one guy and you had this particular sword as your weapon. Then, it would influence you to do something you don't normally do. Simply said, this sword was the push defied all logic and reason you had left. It purely acted on your instinct. You would know what you do but you simply didn't care what would consequences after what you have done. Until the deeds were done, only then you would feel remorse. Such power a sword had came with its big responsibility._

_"We're taking no chances." Circe huffed lowly._

_Bernadette smirked maliciously. "**Sure you are. And yet you are taking your sweet~ time. Colour me unimpressed, 'big brother'. You could do better than this, couldn't you?"**_

_Circe scowled darkly. His grip on his sword tighten, a glint of black on his sword formed. He pushed toward her with his sword harder. She step-backed a little but still unfazed with a sadistic smirk._

_"Don't push your luck, demon. You don't even know what I am truly capable of." He spat venomously, still pushing her sword hard._

_Chuck glanced to his side, eyes gleamed with uneasiness. He could feel a cold shiver down his spine. He felt Circe's energy became more unstable even though his energy at bare minimal. His eyes gave off feelings of vengeance and bloodlust. His expression seemed devoid of emotions and yet it held a lot of emotions. Hatred, sadness, betrayal and the lists went on._

_He did noticed his sword slowly being tainted. It would made sense he was feeling whatever he was feeling then. His wife was murdered in cold blood for god's sake! Normal mobian would lose themselves when the love of their life was murdered. And yet, he didn't. But did that made any difference? No. Plus, his people, his world was crumbling, on a verge of dying and destruction. Everything he cared for had died or was dying. Did he lose control? No. But he soon would be. He tried so hard. Yes, he was foolish to do the move earlier, thinking it would finish her off painlessly which left him almost died himself. Which then, unfortunately, didn't happened like he had planned._

_The truth was, he couldn't. He was fighting his little sister! Literally his blood and flesh. He didn't have the heart to do it. How much more he could take..? The answer is, _**_no more_**_. No, he wasn't giving up. He's going to end it. Or so he thought._

_"Stay back, Chuck." He said, barely a whisper._

_The once purely white sword was now greyish not black nor white. The blade was coated with grey like silver aura. His iris had turned silver._

_Chuck was bewildered. And so did the dark queen. Not only he turned his hate and agony into power, he was able to avoid the worst case possible which was losing his control with his seemingly a single string which held onto his sanity together from snapping. He was able to find balance and didn't turn into a monster for his unsatiate vengeance._

_The wind around him was picking up the pace. Like in the middle of a storm. Daring to go near, it would blow you away._

_Chuck held up an arm to cover his eyes as he stuck his sword into the ground so that he didn't get blown away by the wind. Bernadette's inky blackness grabbed onto the ground._

_Circe didn't speak a thing. He let his sword do the talking instead. He leaped towards her, clashing to her with a very incredible reflexes and speed as if his body didn't hurt anymore. He attacked rapidly, not giving her any chance to catch up. It was effective! Her inky sharp tentacles were being cut down by his sword and vanished._

_She started to get flustered as she quickly defended herself, bending her darkness into absolutely anything just to stop the maniac from reaching her. But, Circe was at the moment, a force that could not be stopped. Not until the deed was done. Nothing could stop him._

**'What**** the heck.. how did he cornered me even with his barely none energy??!! And his power keeps on rising?! That's preposterous! Where is he getting this power from?!'**_ She thought to herself while dodging his rapid attacks._

_And then, an opening on her behalf, unable to keep up to his relentless attacks, Circe struck with all of his might. His glass like sword pierced through her chest to stomach, barely missing her heart._

_She stopped. Black blood oozed out once Circe took out the sword. He waved his sword to get rid of the disgusting inky blood. He's expression held no remorse despite he had just stabbed his little sister._

_The dark queen breathed heavily, blood gushed out. It seemed the sword of chaos had a negative effect on slowing her healing factor. Her wounds as if barely or probably none had healed at all._

_She winced as she touched her wound, deciding if it was real that **SHE** was bleeding from the simple blow her dear brother had just did. She held up her bloody hands in disbelief. She smirked darkly as she glanced at Circe._

_**"Huh..would you look at that. You do have the gut." **She snickered as she coughed up blood._

_Circe scowled darkly. "It's over. You have lost."_

_Bernadette chuckled.** "Oh yeah… it is over,"** she paused for a second just to catch him out of his guard. **"For you!" **She yelled right after._

_Suddenly, Circe felt something sharp inside his stomach. He coughed up blood. Finally, he noticed it. A sharp black blade was pierced through him by her inky tentacles made of pure darkness. He didn't notice it at all. Her sneaky, dirty trick. She applied enough power to pierce him. What's more, he felt as if his insides were dying._

_The darkened one laughed hysterically despite having a wound which slowly killing her very life._

_**"Getting very hard to breathe, are we now?"** She laughed. **"Now, if I died, you are coming with me, my dear brother. That is if I died." **__She__ said venomously as a wicked grin formed on her face._

_Circe coughed as he dropped to one of his knees, holding onto his dear life. However, his body started to ache. It seemed like what he did earlier had started to show its consequences. Only he knew what the pain felt like._

_His consciousness was slipping away. His vision had started to get drowsy. But he knew if he collapsed now, he won't wake up to see the light ever again. Sure he felt like giving up. **BUT**! He couldn't. Not until she's gone for good._

_He breathed in and out, holding onto his consciousness, on whatever was left. She smirked with pleasure._

_**"You just won't die, do you?"** She asked as her wound were very slowly healing. "**Too bad for you. I won't be dying anytime soon." **She sneered._

_"No. I don't think so." Circe answered solemnly. He closed his eyes, concentrating on something. Out of the blue around them, seven miraculous gems shone mightily and brightly, came out of the ground, circling Circe. Bernadette's eyes widened in bewilderment._

_**"No. No! You won't!"** She yelled angrily as she lunged forward to prevent Circe from doing whatever he's going to be doing._

_Circe smiled sadly. "If I can't kill you to avenge Aleena, I will end your tyranny. Even if it means to seal you away for good. No matter how much it kills me to seal my dear sister until the ends of time." The seven gems shone brightly in response as seven light pillars formed around the dark queen, keeping her within its wall, unable to reach Circe even though she was an inch away from him._

_She wailed in anguish, trying to get out. She screamed. Before the pillars completely sealed her away she said, **"No! You will pay for this! I WILL get out of this cage. When I do, you are so dead! Every. One. Of. You!" **She said while looking at Circe with rage in between the closing pillars._

_Circe's eyes gleamed with sadness as tears started forming in his eyes. "I love you, Bernie…"_

_"**Arghhhhhhh!!! I won't forget this, Circe!"** She screamed in spite as the pillars closed off, sealing her away forever._

_Circe dropped on his knees, unable to hold back his emotions anymore as tears fall onto his cheeks endlessly as the seven mystical gems fall on the ground with its colour slightly dulled. He sobbed as then a pair of little blue arms wrapped around his shoulder from behind him._

_"I am sorry, dad.." Little Sonic cried while hugging the older one to comfort him._

_Circe looked back his child in his darkened emerald eyes. He turned around and hugged him tightly, knees on the ground._

_"No, son. It's okay. Everything is going to be alright.." he said in soothing voice._

* * *

_**A/n**_**I'm not telling anything XD but, I say this one thing, we all born in this world not suddenly _evil_. We all like a white cloth. Experiences in our life shaped us to act like how we are today, painted our white cloth with a lot of colours. It was always the matter of how you choose to walk through your life no matter how bad it looks. ****Thanks for reading! And the lovely reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 2 : Reunited

Sorry this chapter not too long and plus my sudden disappearance, leaving you guys hanging. But this chapter is at a suitable range and of course cliffhanger.But anyway, hope you enjoy it and hopefully i update soon. Broken Promise and Destiny again soon. Just be hopeful. I'm not gonna leave it without and ending okay. That's my promise to you. Enjoy!~

* * *

0~0~0~0

Reunited

Sonic was jolted awake, sweats were formed on his temple. The dream was vividly clear. It was like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. Thankfully, he did. He didn't know what to do if the dream proceeded on going. The sense of dread he felt on his chest didn't go away. The woman he saw. She was shockingly familiar. She was covered in blood. Her own blood.

Out of the blue, he felt tears fall out of his eyes. Sonic was caught off guard as he quickly wiped away the tears but it just couldn't stop falling.

"What is wrong with me..?" Sonic murmured to himself in a cracked voice.

Eventually, the tears stopped. He wiped the tears, or rather what's left of it, off of his reddened cheeks. He looked at his surroundings. It seemed to be in the middle of the day as the sun was over his head. Thankfully, he was under the tree's shade rather than directly being under the sunlight.

Sonic bit his lip, thinking deeper and deeper into the dream he just had. Unfortunately, he was slowly forgetting about it as what he tried to remember didn't come as clear as it did earlier. But, he did remember seeing his uncle in a younger state, a navy blue hedgehog almost the same age as his uncle and an ominous woman. And of course, the woman covered in blood.

Just thinking about the oddly familiar yet ominous woman sent shivers down his spine. He could feel her choking and compelling presence right then.It was really...putting his mind at discomfort. So, he decided to shrugged it off. At least, for now.

Then, an idea struck his mind. "What if I gave Uncle Chuck a visit? After all, it has been quite sometime since I last saw him.." Sonic mumbled to himself.

After a quick thinking, Sonic stood up, stretching a little. "I should give it a shot. I missed him after all." Then, the blue blur took off to a certain homely cottage in the distant, far away from society.

* * *

Somewhere, on the front of a wooden cottage.

The azure one made it there in a blink of an eye with his speed. He was about to knock on the door when the door suddenly opened up with a confused Chuck the moment he saw his nephew in a rather peculiar timing.

"Sonny, my boy?" He spoke as he stepped outside to properly greet Sonic's sudden visit. "This is...rare..for you to give your dear uncle a visit. A sudden visit without a notice on top of that." Chuck chuckled as soon as Sonic shifted his gaze away, embarrassed.

"Sorry if I cause you trouble, uncle." Sonic pouted, eyes steering away from his uncle.

Chuck chuckled and smiled. "It's okay, Sonny. It wasn't a problem at all. I was caught off guard that's all."

Sonic's brows furrowed. He knew something was up but Chuck seemed to not be telling him anything. He knew because everytime he would visit his uncle, his smiles were always coated with warmth and joy. But today, his smile was covered in a rather unusual sadness and awkwardness. Not only that, his eyes had also turned dull, lost all of its shines. Just like last year...

"Uncle...where are you going?" Sonic asked with concern.

Chuck knew he was literally radiating with sadness, at least in Sonic's eyes, as bright as the broad daylight, but there's nothing he could do about it as that particular day, was the day it all happened. The day he lost his dear sister.

Chuck didn't answer Sonic's question given that he was overwhelmed by the memory of that day.

Sonic's frown deepened with concern. If there was one thing known as his weakness, that is love for his loved ones especially when he felt helpless on helping them on their worst days. It was just so frustrating...to watch people you care for in pain...with no way whatsoever you could do about it.

The cobalt hero inched closer to his uncle to give him comfort. He hugged him tightly, tears daring to fall yet again. "Uncle, tell me. Please Uncle Chuck…Tell me..I hate seeing you like this every year.."

Chuck bit his lip. He forced himself to smile, reassuring his nephew. He got on his knees, gripping Sonic's shoulder as he looked into his eyes.

Sonic stared back with concern, brows furrowed. "You see, Sonny my boy..," Chuck paused, overwhelmed with emotions brewing within him. "...Today is the anniversary of your mom's, my dear sister's death."

As the answer reached Sonic's ear, his whole body slumped, as if whatever strength he had earlier left in a blink of an eye. Chuck let go of his grip on his nephew. The azure one's emerald eyes were glazed over, tears were formed and it's only a matter of time.

"W-Wha.." Sonic was speechless then the tears fell.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. The time wasn't right with Eggman and Infinite incident recently. You already had a lot on your plate. I just didn't want to add more." Chuck explained

Sonic looked rather upset with his uncle's answer as he continued to press further desperately.

"How long ago was it? Since she's go-ne. Then, what about d-dad? How come I don't remember anything about my own parents??" Sonic frantically bombarded his uncle with questions.

Chuck sighed, calmly he ushered the blue hero to come in. "Come inside, Sonic. I'll tell you everything."

Sonic felt his shoulder tense as he made his into his uncle's homely cottage. Now that he looked at the inside, it has been a while since he actually made a stop, meeting his uncle. Time does pass him by in a blink of an eye. His hero duty took up a lot of his time than he imagined from the moment he stopped to take a short break.

What he could do anyway about it? He cared too much about others before himself that he made this 'stopping Eggman's evil plan of conquering the world on a daily basis' his obligation even when he wasn't supposed to do so. It is one of the blue hero's good qualities even though one of these days, it's going to get himself hurt or worse killed. He would rather endanger himself just to protect all of them. Although, there might be someone who disagree with his decision.

The moment he entered the cottage, Sonic made his way and sat down on a couch while his uncle who was already sitting on the wooden chair in front of him with a melancholy expression written on his face.

This isn't actually the first time Sonic saw him wearing the same expression. Every year, the same day as of today, no matter how hard Chuck tried to hide the melancholy looks he held, Sonic saw it. But the blue blur didn't know what was causing his uncle so much distress as he had been really busy especially these days with Infinite incident and all. Eggman, laying low with no signs from him at all, no sound no anything didn't help at all.

Chuck took a deep breath and sighed deeply. He fixed his gaze, staring into Sonic's emerald green eyes.

"Ten years ago, when you were five years old, we were under attack. You need to understand, your parents aren't some normal people you see everyday on a daily basis. Your father was the rightful heir of the lost royal family of Mobius. He was married to the most beautiful maiden on the land, my dear big sister, your mother. Thus, Circe, your father rose to the throne with Aleena, your mother as the queen."Chuck began, smiling sadly, reminiscing the memory as the azure could only shut his mouth as the truth unfolds itself in front of his very eyes.

"When we were attacked, the world was disarray by the creatures of the night, created from darkness, led by your father's sister, Bernadette. Back then, we thought she was gone. But, clearly we were wrong. It was a catastrophe. Because of that mistake, she was taken from me."Chuck clenched his fist, gritting his teeth

Sonic frowned with concern. He could feel a tug in his heart as he was growing restless. What his uncle was telling him then, was the same as what he had dreamt about earlier. Which means, the fate befall onto his mother was real. He had hoped he was wrong as a dream was just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. Oh how wrong he was..

"Aleena...she was killed by Bernadette during the invasion. "The blue hero tightened his fist the moment his uncle confirmed his mother's status.

Sonic could his anger burning inside of him, boiling hotter, reaching its limit. He took a deep breath upon realising it. It was the same.. like what happened in his dream earlier, was all true. All the blue blur could do now was listened as the story unfolds yet again.

The azure one sighed then questioned that one question has been bugging since his dream ended with his dad holding him in his arms."W-What about dad? What happened to him?"

Chuck gulped, confused on choosing the right word. Calmly he answered, "Losing his most beloved and his dear sister once again took a toll on him. He lost himself into the depths of despair, unable to properly digest the fact things are the way God had planned. A thin line that kept his sanity together, snapped on the day she was killed."

Sonic could feel himself hypervelanting. Almost. He kept his breathing steady and took a deep breath. "What happened? To him..?"

Chuck's blue eyes gleamed with sadness as he shook his head. "I don't know. He's just disappeared. Every year, I would see him at her grave. But each time I tried to get in contact with him, he just ran away."

Sonic felt his heart wrenched as he bit his lip. His brow furrowed. His mind was in shambles. There's only one question in his mind that was crystal clear. 'Just what is his father up to in all of these years?'

As if Chuck could read his nephew's expression, he said, "All I know, before he's the way he is now, he said he would find him."

Emerald green eyes looked at his uncle, confused with the new information. "Who's he?"

"The one who made his sister the way she is. The one who made her kill my sister, his wife, your mother." His face suddenly filled with contempt and hatred glazed over his eyes. "That bastard, Mephiles."Chuck clenched his teeth.

Sonic stiffened in realization upon hearing his name. His emerald eyes darkened.

"Oh…" was the only reply blurted out of his mouth.

'There's no doubt he is the same person who killed me a few years ago at Soleanna. That explained his action for killing me since I was a threat to his plan then.' Sonic thought darkly.

"He's holding a grudge against Dad?" The azure one asked.

Chuck nodded in response. "Back when your dad was in younger days, he was known as the knight of light, shining with hope, overflowing with determination, loved by his people. A very suitable heir to the throne. He protected all of us with every ounce of his energy. He was a hero to all of us. It was peaceful..." Chuck trailed off and smiled, reminiscing the memory vividly replayed in his mind.

His expression quickly morphed, splattered with pain and sadness. "Until he came. He brought despair to the kingdom. Before that, your father met my sister. Your mother possessed a very strong power that may have proven to be a threat to Mephiles. While in the meantime, the sly bastard used Circe's own sister against him. That's why he kidnapped Circe's sister."

"Unfortunately, Bernadette was influenced by his dark, malicious power during the time she was kidnapped. Thus, turning her into one of his playthings. Despite Aleena's struggle against Mephiles' dark whispers when she and Circe tried to rescued Bernadette, her power was contaminated. Circe blamed himself over and over although he had never said a thing then. Right then, you were still in her womb."

The azure one suddenly let out an exasperated sigh. He massaged his forehead as he quietly said to himself, loud enough for his uncle to hear. "Which explained that form…"

'Metaphorically speaking, he wasn't lying when he said dad was... dead. He must have meant he was broken. Emotionally at least.' Sonic thought to himself, remembering what Dark said to him.

Chuck noticed his nephew's gesture, wanting to question him but he decided to not call him out just yet as he continued his story. "Your father, he'd changed right then. He reminded me of how he was when Bernadette was in his grasp. His energies felt cold and dark. I guess Mephiles did contaminate his energy after all.." the last sentence hung in the air with no definitive answer.

Sonic's forehead wrinkled, frustrated. So did his uncle. After a short while, Chuck cleared his throat as he fixed his gaze and stared at his nephew. "Maybe you should see for yourself, sonny. What your father has become.." Chuck walked to the door and gestured to Sonic to go with him.

Sonic took a deep breath and walked with his uncle out of his uncle's house.

After sometime of walking through the empty street, through the forest. They found a path. A trail with the wind led them to one direction, where lies under a willow, her grave and a peculiar swept-back, rather darkened and dull cobalt fur. They noticed him from afar. They exchanged glances, curious and anxious of what would happen if they got close. They could feel shivers down their spine.

Sonic gulped as he slowly and steadily inched closer. When he got close enough, it took every strength he had to mutter a single world.

"...D-Dad…?" The set of emerald green eyes was anxiously waiting for the anticipation of reunited with his dad again. His mind wondered what his reaction would be. And so the question shall be answered.

Circe turned around slowly, shocked, clearly could be seen from his expression. His eyes darkened, forehead wrinkled. "..S-Sonic…I didn't expect you'd be here.."He smiled sadly, tears dripped down his muzzle.


End file.
